marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Stone
Piedra era un villano en Elektra ''. thumb|280px Biografía Editar Elektra Editar Stone fue uno de Kirigide guerreros de élite mutantes. Presenta a sí mismo a La mano junto con sus compañeros de equipo durante el Alto Consejo reunido por Roshi, y él es asignado con la misión de secuestro Abby Miller y matar a Elektra Natchios. McCabe's safe house, where Elektra and the Millers are hidden, Stone approaches the door for first, but McCabe attacks him with a shotgun. Thanks to his powers, Stone suffers no damage from the shot, but gets quite angry and starts destroying McCabe's house barehands. Shortly after, the team goes after the fugitives in the nearby forest, and splits in order to better find them. Elektra, who was hidden on the top of a tree, attacks Stone for first, but she breaks one of her sais against his impenetrable skin trying to stab him. Stone sends her flying against a tree, and prepares to crush her with his mace. He throws the weapon towards the girl, but she avoids it: the mace makes the tree behind her fall upon Stone's head, and he's crushed and killed by his own attack. ">Cuando el equipo de Kirigi llega a casa de McCabe, donde se esconden Elektra y los molineros, piedra acerca a la puerta para la primera, pero McCabe lo ataca con una escopeta. Gracias a sus poderes, piedra no sufre ningún daño por el disparo, pero bastante enoja y comienza a destruir barehands de casa de McCabe. Poco después, el equipo va después de los fugitivos en el bosque cercano, y se divide para encontrarlos. Elektra, que estaba escondido en la parte superior de un árbol, ataca la piedra por primera, pero uno de sus sais contra su piel impenetrable intentando apuñalar le infringe. Piedra envía su vuelo contra un árbol y se prepara para le aplaste con su Maza. Él lanza el arma hacia la chica, pero ella evita: la Maza hace el árbol detrás de su caída sobre la cabeza de piedra, y ha aplastado y asesinado por su propio ataque. Rasgos de carácter Editar Kirigi's orders, he's not capable of thinking by himself. ">Piedra era un guerrero increíblemente fuerte y durable, con piel impenetrable y fuerza sobrehumana. Lucha con una pesada Maza. Su increíble poder es acompañado por una falta de inteligencia: siempre dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de Kirigi, no es capaz de pensar por sí mismo. Relaciones Editar *Kirigi - Boss. *Tatuaje - su compañero de equipo. *Fiebre tifoidea - su compañero de equipo. *Kinkou - su compañero de equipo. *Elektra Natchios - enemigo. *La casta - enemigos. Apariciones/actores Editar *Canon (1 película) **Elektra (Primera aparición) , Bob Sapp Detrás de las escenas Editar ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia Editar *En los cómics, hay dos personajes llamados Stone: el primero de ellos, relacionado con Elektra, no es un villano, pero es alumno favorito de paloy un precioso aliado a Daredevil. El segundo, con los mismos poderes que la versión de la película, es un mutante apareció en Factor X. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Secuases Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Elektra